forest_of_mirrorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Quick Guide
Hello, newbie! Welcome to Forest Of Mirror's quick guide! The purpose of this FAQ is to prepare you with information to get started on this adventure~ 'What is Forest Of Mirrors?' Forest of Mirrors is a click-and-grow creature collection website. You capture creatures and they grow by receiving clicks from people. Clicking 'How do I recieve clicks?' The best way to receive clicks is by adding your creatures to Yarold's. Yarold's is a click exchange site and the most reliable form to get clicks. It has a Karma system to balance the number of clicks you receive and give, as well as a care system to see if you are paying attention and giving clicks that matter (there are adoptable sites that require you to interact with the pets in some way to give them a 'click', so just visiting the page might not be enough in those cases). 'Is there a faster way to click stuff?' The best way to click stuff on the site is by having the following plugins: Snaplinks and Tampermonkey/Greasemonkey. Both exist for Chrome and Firefox. Snaplinks allows you to click multiple links at once, by holding down your mouse's right button and dragging it to generate a red square around all the links you want to open. Tampermonkey allows you to install the following script: /// UserScript // @name Forest Closer // @namespace http://forestofmirrors.x10.mx/ // @include http://forestofmirrors.x10.mx/levelup/quick/* // /UserScript window.close(); which makes all links close as soon they load. A good alternate choice for Snaplinks is Linkclump. In-game Time 'I've reached my daily limit for abandoned creatures, when does it reset?' 5 A.M. GMT 'Do season and time have any use?' When you get an egg, that creature registers the time and season it was caught. Certain Contests might ask for creatures of a certain season and time. Certain creatures can also only be gotten during specific seasons and time of day. 'How do you check the current time and season?' At the top right corner (in the dark bootstrap theme), there's a clock together with two icons: The first is the time of the day and the second is the current season. 'When do seasons change?' In a real-time month, all seasons occur. *From the 1st to the 7th, it will be Spring. *From the 8th to the 13th, it will be Summer. *From the 14th to the 20th, it will be Autumn/Fall. *From the 21st to the 1st of next month, it will be Winter. 'When does time change?' In a real-time eastern clock (look at site's clock): *From 12am to 1am, it's Gilden *From 1am to 2am, it's Dawn *From 2am to 9am, it's Morning *From 10am to 6pm, it's Afternoon *From 6pm to 7pm, it's Dusk *From 7pm to 12am, it's Night Clans 'Which clan should I join?' It's really up to you, you have to join one to participate in the site, so go for the description that fits you best or the element you liked the most. 'What are the advantages of being in a clan?' Depending on your clan, you might have access to an extra area to catch more creatures. The Creche is shared between all clans, but there are clans that have their own area. Leaf clan has direct access to the Forest, for example, and other clans need to buy the access pass at Morado's to get in. Another system that is in place is a little ranking system. In a week, clans will gather points from various activities. At the end of that week, the points reset for the counting to start for the new week and the clan that had the most points right before reseting will be the clan in control for the next week. The clan in control gains multiple rewards for this and won't be able to win the following week (clans can't be in control two weeks in a row). 'What are the rewards of being the clan in control?' 1 extra egg slot for use in the creche 1 extra scour slot Vast discounts on most items and eggs Increased chest drop rate from clicking Increased money gain from clicking Random increased growth rate 'How can I help my clan win?' Your clan wins points with the activities its members do around the site. Here's the list: 1 point per click 10 points per opened box 50 points per released pet 50 points per family made 75 points per returned successful scour mission 75 points per completed quest 100 points per adopted egg 100 points for every bred egg(each egg, not breeding) 150 points per bought egg(only 75 for bought shinks) 200 points for every adopted field egg 300 points for every bought slot 500 points for ever person who joins your clan 'How can I know which clan is in control?' Using the dark bootstrap theme, the icon of the clan in charge should be at the top right corner, above the time and season. Hovering over it will show you the name. Going to the Clan page will also tell you, above the table. 'How can I know the scores of every clan?' Going to Explore > Clans will show you the rankings. Please note the clan that is in 1st place in this rank is not the clan in control, it might be the clan in control for the following week though! Creatures 'What's the breeding cooldown time?' 3 days. 'Why are there different variations and colors of the same creatures? How can I get them?' Some creatures have alts, which are a different colored version of the same creature. There are 2 types of alt creatures: spriter's alt and normal alts. Normal alts have a random chance to manifest when adopting/breeding/catching a creature, while spriter's alts are made specifically for the person who made or helped make a new species as a thank you. Spriter's alts can be bred and distributed, keeping their special colors. Some creatures also have different colors and poses because of variation. Glow wyrms and Seadrakes have many colors, without being considered alts. Alchemy-made creatures will also have a different sprite from their Creche counterparts. There are also creatures with different sprites for male and female. 'When will my creatures stop occupying slots?' Gendered hatchlings (called Teens) will stop occupying slots. For most creatures, it works like this: From 0 clicks to 70, the creature will be an egg (each 10 clicks gives it a crack). At 70 clicks it will be born but have no gender (baby), at 100 it will gender (and stop occupying slots) and at 150 it will be adult. There are creatures that are an exception to this, gendering and maturing much earlier, for example, Shinks won't take up a slot at 50 clicks. 'Where can I get creatures?' Creatures can be obtained through many means: Obtaining from one of the areas (in the Creche mainly), adopting from the Lost Fields, trading, buying with Quest Points or Blue Stones, etc. When you start the game, you are given the opportunity to choose a Clan (there are many!) and some of them have their own areas which can't be accessed by other clans, unless they do something special to gain access as well. For example, the Forest is an area accessible for the Leaf clan and others have to pay 10,000 blue stones to gain access to it. More information on clans here and a list of breeds here. 'What are the currencies here?' There are many currencies in the game! The basic one you will see is the Blue Stones - you gain blue stones by clicking, questing or selling stuff to players and can be used to buy creatures and items. Reactor Stones (the pink ones) are also gained randomly by clicking or by finishing quests and are used to buy slots (at 30 stones) and figures. Quest Points are gotten by finishing quests. To know more about quests go here. During the Halloween Event in 2013 there was a currency with pumpkins, obtained every 15 minutes, that allowed users to buy creatures. How can I obtain alts?